


SOA Revisited

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: The first poem I wrote this year, after rewatching during COVID. It had been at least two years since the last time.
Kudos: 1





	SOA Revisited

SOA Revisited

The metal beast glistens  
in chrome and black gloss  
as the rumble echoes through   
the night.

Charming comes alive in a medley  
of electric hues at dusk.  
Ahead,  
they seemingly   
float in clusters  
upon the vision.

They blow kisses  
upon the man on his  
bike, beckoning in   
brilliance upon him.  
The road carries him   
and the town well,  
providing a straight   
line to each other.  
All held under the sway  
of the dark   
seductress that is   
night.


End file.
